Musics Call
by KnightofBlood01
Summary: when a new girl enters the scene, how will the Club react? and who will win her heart?


Musics Call  
This is my first fanfic. It may not be great but i would appreciate any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism please. Anything even remotely cruel will be reported. This is Chapter 1: The song begins. And so, with no more pretext, I give you Musics Call!

"Wow! You made a friend? And its a girl who knows your secret?" Hikaru asked Haruhi one day after the Host Club had said goodbye to its customers. She nodded then looked directly at Tamaki. "She told me she likes the idea of a Host Club and she was wondering if she could be a part of it?" Giving him her best puppy dog eyes she added. "Can she Tamaki-senpi? Can she?" She watched as he basically swooned under her gaze. "Of course she can!" He smiled as Haruhi hugged him tightly. "Thanks! Let me go tell her the news!" Haruhi bounced away and Tamaki watched her go, a stupid smile on his face.  
"I wonder what shes like." Kyouya asked of no one in particular. Behind them they could her Honey squealing with delight and Mori ran around with him on his shoulders. "I wonder what role shes going to fit?" Kaoru thought aloud. The boys sat and thought, occasionally throwing ideas to both questions. About twenty minutes later Haruhi was back. "Guys, this is my friend Mikazuki Hatsu. Shes the same year as I am and she lives next door to me." And from behind Haruhi stepped a girl.  
She was beautiful in an almost exotic sense. Her skin was a nice tan color, like she spent a lot of her time in the sun. Her hair was chin length, dyed black underneath and purple on top. It was styled to match whats typically considered bed head. She wore a male uniform, though she wore it loosely. The tie wasn't tied all the way. The top button was missing, the shirt was slightly wrinkled. The shirt sleeves were unbuttoned, the pants had a rip in one of the knee areas. She had the jacket tied around her waist. What really caught the boys's attentions were her eyes. They were a clear, pure emerald color and they seemed to glint with a mischievous light.  
Kyouya was the first to regain his composure. Holding out his hand he said. "Im Kyo-" but was cut off as Mikazuki held up her hands with a dazzling smile. "I know who you are. Your Kyouya Ootori, club vice president, second year, the cool type." She turned to each boy in turn with the same smile. "Tamaki Suoh, club president, second year, the princely type. Takashi Morinozuka also called Mori, third year, the silent type. Mitsukuni Haninozuka also called Honey, third year, the boy-lolita type." Finally she turned her smile on the twins and they felt their hearts speed up. "And you two are the Hitachiin brothers, Hikaru and Kauro. First years, the devilish types." She said with a wink. "I've seen you two in class."  
Blushing, Kauro coughed. "You saw us? But we didn't see you." Mikazuki nodded and said "Today was supposed to be my first day but i didn't feel like going so i just took a peek inside. I officially start tomorrow." She looked around and spotted a piano. "Oh wow! Thats a gorgeous grand piano!" She walked over to it and sat on the bench, running her fingers over the keys. "Mika's father is a musician and her mother is an actress." Haruhi said though no one seemed to hear her. Mika threw her most stunning smile at Kyouya and he thought his heart might stop. "Mind if I-" Mika gestured at the keys. Kyouya nodded dumbly. Turning back to the piano she flexed her fingers, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. From the piano came such a haunting melody they angels themselves seemed to stop and listen. Mikazuki seemed to lose touch with reality in that moment and didn't notice when Hikaru took a seat beside her.  
He laid his fingers on the empty keys and joined her. The music gained in its beauty and rang through the room. Time seemed to stand still. No one noticed when the door opened or when several people started to came in. When the music finally ended the applause was deafening. Hikaru turned to look at Mika and jumped with surprise. Her face was inches from his. "You played amazingly Hika." She smiled stunningly and all he wanted to do was kiss her. He refrained and took a deep breath, standing. Mika was beside him in an instant. She took his hand and they bowed. Tamaki started shooing people from the room so only the club members remained. "Wow Hikaru! I didn't know you could play the piano!" Honey squealed from atop Mori's shoulders. Looking at the boy he stated simply. "Neither did I." The room went quiet. Kaoru coughed loudly and everyone looked at him. "So shes in. Mikazuki, what type best suits you?" He asked of her. She turned to Haruhi and they both laughed softly. "First off, call me Mika. And as for my type." She turned to Haruhi, who finished for her. "Its the bad boy type." She said with a slight chuckle. Together the boys nodded. With everything settled, the girls tuned to leave. Mika stopped at the door and turned around. "Im having a cook out at the park behind the apartment complex. I know you guys know how to get there. It starts at seven. You had all better be there. Bye!" With that the girls left.


End file.
